00 Hakusho
by Rebel at Heart
Summary: Rated for language. YYHXCyborg 009. Atsuko is missing according to a note left by the government she isn't a suitable mother,but why start caring when Yusuke is almost 18? First atempt, not very good at summaries.Please R&R Flames accepted.
1. Unfit Mother?

Chapter 1: Unfit Mother?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man had a was dressed oddly in a red uniform with yellow buttons on it, but Suuichi  
  
is polite, so I greeted him as if he were any one else. Not to mention he looked rather lost.  
  
"Konnichi wa."   
  
He looked confused for a second then replied, "Oh, Um, Konnichi wa." He looked around  
  
for a second then said in English, " Excuse me young man, but you wouldn't happen to speak  
  
English, would you?" Apparently I looked as though I couldn't because before I could reply he  
  
said, "I thought not," he look demolished, then said in Japanese, "Do_ you_ knows_ whereing_  
  
me_ canned_ find_ English_ translation?" I think he meant translator, but just in case...  
  
"Do you want something translated or do you want a translator, sir?" I said it in English, which  
  
only managed to embarrass him. I'm sure I sounded a little rude, but I was I a hurry today was my  
  
'kaasan's birthday and I was going to cook something special for dinner.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm only just learning Japanese from a friend of mine." Then he apparently noticed my  
  
hands were full, because he said, " Oh, my, do you need some help carrying those." I could feel  
  
Hiei coming so I said,  
  
"No thank you, sir, I can see a friend of mine. Do you need directions somewhere?" He looked  
  
very relieved, but before he could say where Hiei appeared by my side, in the man's eyes  
  
seemingly from nowhere. I turned to Hiei saying, "Hiei, you know not to do that around ningens.  
  
It scares them." He just gave me his usual "Hn", when I looked back at the man he was gone.  
  
"Can you help me carry this"  
  
"Hn."He took one of the bags. "I knew you were in a hurry, so I came to make sure none of  
  
Those Girls got in your way." He was referring to the girls that followed me everywhere, which  
  
he had so kindly titled "Those Girls". They had learned not to bother me when the saw Hiei. "Did  
  
you get any sweet snow?"  
  
"Yes, I got mint flavored this time." Hiei tried to look in the bag he was carrying. "It's in one of  
  
mine." Lately I had been getting different flavors. I was getting a little sick of vanilla. When we  
  
reached my home, Yusuke was there. He looked like he'd been there a while.  
  
"Hey, Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Well, when I got home there was this guy waiting for me he gave me this note, you're the only  
  
one I could think of that might be able to help." He had a note in his hand, it looked like more  
  
than a note.  
  
"Come inside." He looked worried, and I knew he wouldn't ask unless it was important. Hiei and  
  
Yusuke put the groceries away while I looked at the note.  
  
Mr. Urameshi Yusuke,  
  
We have found Urameshi Atsuko as an unfit mother. The reasons are as follows:  
  
1. Mrs. Urameshi is usually out partying.  
  
2. Mrs. Urameshi, due to this is usually dunk, therefore unable to watch out for you.  
  
3. Mrs. Urameshi does nothing to get you to attend your school  
  
4. Mrs. Urameshi does not prevent you from fighting in the streets or stealing.  
  
There was more, but those was the only ones I bothered to read. I'd known Atsuko got drunk a  
  
lot, but it wasn't as though Yusuke needed to be "watched out for." There was some hope. I was  
  
still worried at how much they had gotten on him. Their information started about four years ago,  
  
right after we became reikan tantei... 


	2. He won't wake up!

Chapter 2: He won't wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yusuke, did the man who was at your house try to stop you from leaving?" Kurama  
  
asked when he had finished reading. I had no idea what was going on so I dished up some sweet  
  
snow. The flavor that Kurama picked his week was a greenish color. I didn't know weather the  
  
dimwit would want some, but he looked upset. As much as I hate to say this, there isn't much  
  
that can upset Yusuke. I dished up three bowls, but I gave him less, no use in wasting it if he  
  
didn't want it.  
  
"Yeah, kinda, I mean, there's not much he could do to stop me. Why?" I put the bowls in  
  
front of Kurama and Yusuke and started eating my own. Yusuke gave me a greatful look, then  
  
looked back to Kurama. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Do you know if there's anyone still watching your house?" I knew where this was going.  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"I haven't been back. I can ask Kuwabara or Keiko to go look for me though."  
  
"I'll go." Yusuke and Kurama looked at me surprised. "What? Kuwabaka couldn't find a  
  
tree in a meadow, and if they are still there, and you send Keiko, The might try to force the  
  
information of your whereanouts out of her. I am the most logical choice."   
  
"Thank you." Yusuke said, his voice sounded scratchy. He was trying to cover up his worry but  
  
his eyes couldn't lie. He was worried, grateful, and ... afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go get some sleep on the couch. You look like shit. I'm going to make some calls."  
  
Kurama said. I wasn't thinking straight, so I obeyed. I fell asleep the instant I hit the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First I called Keiko, she was his girlfriend after all.   
  
"Moshi moshi." (1)  
  
"May I please speak with Keiko?" There was a pause as her father went to get her.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Keiko, it's Kurama."  
  
"Oh, hey Kurama."  
  
"Listen, I got home from school today and Yusuke was here. He's really upset. Apparently the  
  
government no longer thinks Atsuko a suitable mother. Hiei's gone to see wheather they're  
  
watching his house. I just thought you'd like to know. I need to call 'Kaasan and tell her."  
  
"That's a good idea. If they're still watching his house, do you want me to bring him some  
  
clothes. I doubt you'll be able to get them from there with out letting them know you know where  
  
he is."  
  
" That's a good idea. Bring them here. Even if they're not watching his house it's probably not  
  
the best idea for him to return there. They may have it bugged or something."  
  
"Right, I tell my dad and be over in about 15 min. 'bye."  
  
"Bye." Then I called Shiori.I spent a while on the phone with her. She said if Yusuke needed to  
  
he could stay here. Keiko came while I was on the phone and looked in on Yusuke. He was still  
  
fast asleep.  
  
"He must have really been tired, I shook him and he didn't even flutter an eyelid. Hearing this, I  
  
got worried and told my 'kaasan good-bye. Hiei came in as we started shaking him.  
  
"Hn. You won't be able to wake him up."   
  
~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko looked up at me, worry written all over her face. "Why not? Hiei, why not?" Then  
  
she burst into tears. Alternating between sobs of "Why not?" and "Yusuke, My Yusuke wake  
  
up."  
  
Kurama looked at me too. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Those baka ningens filled his whole house with some smelly stuff. I got there just as they  
  
switched watches, I think. Or at least one was leaving. I followed him, that's what took so long.  
  
He led me to an old ware house. There were demons there. That letter wasn't from the  
  
government." I was pissed off: these were my friends. Wait, friends? I hate to admit it, baka  
  
ningen emotions, but they are. Nobody messes with my friends  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko suddenly yelled. I looked up, the color in Yusuke's face had drained. He looked  
  
dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I listened to Hiei's explanation. That would explain why I wasn't waking up. And why  
  
the stupid government didn't care until today after 17 years. Well, 18 next month. But it didn't  
  
explain why I could hear every thing they said. Usually nerve gasses clouded the mind, and you  
  
could usually open your eyes or something. But this wasn't a nerve gasses. I could look other  
  
places, so when I heard Hiei say that warehouse. I decided to take a look. Not a good idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Kuwabara's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, Yusuke, I know you're in there open the door it's me and  
  
Yukina."  
  
"Keiko! What's wrong?" Yukina practically screamed when she saw Keiko. I had to admit she  
  
didn't look good.  
  
"I got a call from Koenma saying to come here as fast as I could, and to bring Yukina. Why is  
  
Urameshi on the couch?" I shouldn't have said that. Keiko burst into tears again. At that point  
  
Boton showed up. When I saw the look on their faces, I looked at Yusuke closer. "Holy Shit! He  
  
looks dead!" For some reason Hiei hit me before the others had a chance. Keiko cried even  
  
harder than I though humanly possible. Then the rest of them hit me.  
  
"He is." We all looked at Boton.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is. Uremeshi Yusuke is dead."   
  
Keiko screamed. "No! No! He's not! Your not dead Yusuke. Get up," Kurama tried to  
  
pull her away, but she wouldn't budge. I felt Yukina leave my side. Then I blacked out. That's  
  
how Urameshi contacted me when he had really been dead. Maybe it would work again. 


	3. I'm not dead!

Chapter 3: I'm home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD! How stupid can you be?" Sub consciuosly I had slipped in to Kuwarara's mind when he'd blacked out.  
  
"Urameshi?" I looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"Do I look fucking dead to you?"I yelled at him. That was a stupid question, I had been floating three feet above my body, which was sheet white I might add, of course I did.  
  
"Urameshi, listen calm down. You were too stubborn to die once, let alone twice." He was right, sort of. "I knew you weren't dead."  
  
"Now you just gotta make them know. Ask them if I'm dead, then how come there's no ferry girl to take me to the Spirit world? Ask them THAT!" Just then the other's noticed he was unconscious and started trying to wake him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urameshi... not dead... no... ferry girl."  
  
"He's right, if he had been dead he would have been brought right to Koenma's office. How could his file say he was dead, when he wasn't?" She then aswered herself. She was talking to herself "Some one could have snuck into his office. But he or she would have to have been very good at seeking, a master thief." She realized what she had just implied and said, "Oh, Kurama. I'm sorry I didn't mean..."   
  
He held up his hand to silence her, "No, Boton. I know you didn't. Someone would have the accusation eventually. Most likely whoever did this did it to cast suspition on me. Whatever they're reason, they made one mistake: Yusuke is my friend, I would never do anything to harm him. I know most of the flowers in Makai and some in this one. This particular flower's juice kills after a certain amount of time. I know the antidote but only to keep him from dieing. To cure him completely, I'll need the flower. I can't grow it here." Then he walked out side where several flowers had sprouted he picked them and took them to the kitchen. He came back 10 min. later with some blueish liquid in a cup.  
  
"Keiko, perhaps you should calm down a bit. He's not going to die now. I've fixed that. Boton, how soon can Koenma have a portal to Makai open?" Kurama asked.   
  
"I'm going with you. You're going to be looking for a flower, you need someone to watch your back while you look at the ground." I told him. We stared daggers at each other. I got the impression we would talk about it later.   
  
"Yusuke should stay here. Think you can come up with a reason he won't wake up for a few days?"   
  
That got Keiko's attention. "It'll take you a few days?"   
  
"Found you, bastard!" We heard Kuwabara yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was amazed he had sensed something I hadn't, and then not blown it by telling us someone was hanging around. One look and I realized why I had not. It was only some ningen, a very week one too, even by ningen standards it seemed. Kuwabaka was holding him up by the collar of his shirt, yelling at him.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO URAMESHI! HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET HIM BACK!?!" All this yelling was getting on my nerves.  
  
"If you had been listening the fox already answered two of the three questions you just asked, baka." I told him calmly. "Why are you here?" I said resting my hand casually on my katana. He looked pathetic, he started to wimper.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me they made me. They told me to come here and deliver a message." We all looked to him. Apparently he didn't get that ment for him to continue so Kurama said,  
  
"Well, what's the message."  
  
"They told me you would know what this means: 'The boy wll not be revived I've made sure of that. There was an addition to the gas.' "at this Keiko started crying again. " 'I knew you would know the antidote for that one, but I used it to cover up the other one. Your little friend knows where to find us. I have both antidotes here. If you want him to live I sugest you hurry.' May I go now, my wife wants me home for dinner. I wouldn't have delivered the message, but it seemed important." I was pissed off at being called his "little friend," but I let him leave. After he was gone Kurama looked worried,  
  
"Hiei, they knew you were there. That doesn't make sense if they knew why didn't they attack you."   
  
"Well, this guy said he's got the antidotes for Urameshi. Let's go!" We all looked him, Kuwabaka was so stupid.  
  
"Hn, baka."  
  
"It could be a trap," Kurama said.  
  
"Suuichi, I'm home."  
  
"Eveyone go to the kitchen, then she'll think Yusuke is just asleep." Kurama wispered. We all went to the kitchen. 


	4. They're not cyborgs

Chapter 4: They're not Cyborgs  
  
Okay from this point on some of the characters use telepathy. / is Kurama. // is Hiei. /\ is  
  
001 talking mentally to a spacific person. I used normal quotations for when he's talking to the  
  
group.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy Birthday, 'kassan." I told her softly.  
  
"Thank you Suuichi. Why are we wispering?" She asked just as quietly.  
  
"Yusuke didn't look very good, so I told him to go get some sleep on the couch. He hasn't woken  
  
up yet." I'd tell her the reason later. "My other friends are in the kitchen. I'm sorry 'kaasan, this  
  
isn't turning out to be a very good birthday so far."  
  
"Don't worry. Do your frinds want to stay for dinner?"   
  
"I haven't asked them. I should probably go shopping again if they do. I only bought enough for  
  
us." We had reached the kitchen, it was a bit crowded with all of us in there. "Do you guys want  
  
to stay for 'Kaasan's birthday dinner?" After a chorus of "yes" an a "Hn" I said, "then I'll need to  
  
go shopping again." I walked up to my room to get my wallet. "I'm going now. 'Bye"  
  
As I was walking into the store I saw the same man I had seen but this time he was with a  
  
woman. "Konnichi wa, sir. I'm sorry about my friend earlier. He can be rather rude sometimes."  
  
The woman looked starteled, but the man smiled. "Do you still need help finding somewhere?" I  
  
asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. Whenever we ask someone for this house people get scared and run off. I'm  
  
looking for Urameshi residence." I looked at him closer. Narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Why." It wasn't a question, it was an order. He must have realized I wouldn't give him any  
  
information without receiving a reason first, because he said  
  
"There are people looking for him. People with... bad intentions. We want to find out why, and if  
  
possible protect him." My face must have hinted something of my thoughts because the woman  
  
said,  
  
"We have no intention of harming Yusuke." She mispronounced his name, obviously she'd only  
  
ever read it, never heard it.  
  
"It's Yusuke." I pronounced it correctly, overemphasizing it a bit.  
  
"Are you Yusuke?" The man asked.  
  
"No." He could tell I was purposely being vague. "What do you intend to do when you find  
  
him?" Just then another man showed up, dressed the same way. He was short, even shorter then  
  
Hiei, and chubby.  
  
"Is this him?" The short one asked.  
  
"I don't think so." The first man told him.  
  
I needed to get my shopping done so I said, "I wouldn't go to the Urameshi residence yet.  
  
There's something in the air there. If I hadn't known a partial antidote to it he would be dead by  
  
now." I walked off leaving them completely clueless. There were more of them when I came out  
  
including an old man wearing a brown suit holding a baby. I groaned inwardly and pay no  
  
attention to them hoping they wouldn't notice me. Not a chance.  
  
"Please young man, it is vital that we find him. For the world's sake, and his." The woman was  
  
speaking to me; but, seeing she didn't get through, another of her companionssaid,  
  
"Okay, I'll just have to beat it out of him." He through a punch at my face, I couldn't defend or  
  
dodge becuase of the groceries. Then the man I met first was in front of me and took the punch.  
  
He moved like Hiei, I was surprised, but didn't show it. I felt I could at least trust this one. I  
  
stared of into space for a few minutes and could have sworn is saw Yusuke nodding. If I wasn't  
  
crazy, then it would probbably be a good idea to have more. We were greatly out numbered, and  
  
we could beat these people easily.  
  
"Alright. I'll show you." I pointed to the one who took the punch, "but that's it." we started to  
  
walk of. After we'd walked a block he said,  
  
"Shimimora Joe," he said, introducing himself  
  
"You can call me Minamino Suuichi," he gave me a look that said 'called?' but I didn't answer  
  
it. "You can tell your friends to stop following us. I know they're back there, and I don't have to  
  
show you where Yusuke is." He looked surprised.  
  
"I didn't realize they were," he was telling the truth. "How does your friend move like that? I've  
  
never met any one else who could do that." I stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
"There's a lot about Team Urameshi you've probably never seen before."  
  
"Team Urameshi? As in..."   
  
"Urameshi Yusuke." I finished for him. "He's the leader of the team. Or at least he usually is."  
  
"But?"  
  
"He's unconscious right now."  
  
"And the short one from earlier, he is a part of the group too?"  
  
"Yes; that's Hiei. But don't let him hear you call him short." A smile crossed my lips.  
  
"So you can smile. I was begining to think you couldn't." I realized this was the first time I had  
  
shown him anything but suspition. "I usually try to stay calm."  
  
"Why?" I look him over.  
  
"For a reason that very few people know or would understand if they did." This made him  
  
uncomfortable, so he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"If you know my friends are following, can we just let them catch up?"  
  
"Sure, let's go into this ally. If they see us stopped, they won't try to." We went into the ally way  
  
and waited for them. The woman was talking to the others,  
  
"Where did that boy and 0..."  
  
"Francois!" Joe was obviously trying to keep her from giving out another name. I would know,  
  
I'd had to do the same thing countless times. But I don't know many names that start with zero.  
  
Truth be told, I didn't know any.  
  
"I know you were following, so we stopped to wait for you. We're almost at my house. Oh,no." I  
  
suddenly groaned. They all looked at me. "How in the seven hells am I going to cook dinner for  
  
16. Some birthday present. It's my 'kaasan's birthday."  
  
The chubby one got very excited when he heard this. "You know, I just so happen to be a  
  
master chef. Why don't I cook dinner for your mom and friends tonight."  
  
"That's fine by me, but what do I tell her?" I was going to have promblems explaining this one.  
  
/ Hiei, I'm bringing some people who were looking for Yusuke. Can you use your jagan to see if  
  
they really do have good intentions before we get to the house?/  
  
// Yes// Then the woman stopped and shook her head, but the toddler in her arms eye began to  
  
glow. The Hiei was back, // I can't get in, there's something shielding their minds.//  
  
/Yes, I know. It tried to shield mine too. Should I bring them any way?/  
  
//Hn.//  
  
/Tell the other's to be ready for a fight, I don't want to take any chances. Make sure my 'kaasan  
  
isn't around when you tell them; come up with some excuse./ The people were looking at me  
  
oddly. / Whatever is stopping you from getting into the other's minds is trying to stop you from  
  
getting into mine again. It's starting to arouse suspition, I'm going to let it sheild my mind now.  
  
Bye./  
  
//Hn.//  
  
"What was all that about?" I looked at the one that was talking, it was Joe. He knew I was doing  
  
something. I had just managed to get all of them suspicious of me.  
  
"All what?" He just stared at me a minute. Then I herd a shrill voice calling and groaned.  
  
"Suuichi!" I let off a steam of curses, most of which were not in a langauge the others would  
  
know.  
  
"Suuichi!" one of the girls cried and they all flocked toward me. "Suuichi I was wondering if  
  
maybe you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" I looked at her apolligitacly as I made up some  
  
reason why I couldn't go. The girls then dispersed. The other's looked at me questioningly,  
  
"I thought I was you mom's birthday to day." The one with a very long nose accused.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why did you tell them you had to study for a test?!"  
  
"I lied." That pissed him off.   
  
"Do you lie often?" I smirked,  
  
"Yes." Then my house came into view the others were in the yard watching for us. Hiei was  
  
casually, if pointedly, sharpening his katana. Kuwabara was attacking a punching bag, but he  
  
punched it so hard that it flew back and hit him and the face. Obviously not for the first time.  
  
//It's stopped shielding your minds, want me to try again?//  
  
/No; it's too late to do late to do anything now./ Kuwabara stood up./He's going to make that  
  
saving the day speach again, isn't he?/  
  
//Hn.//  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Joe's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I, Kuwabara Kazuma, shall force you to give me the antidotes and shall, once again, save the  
  
day." He's a bit full of himself.  
  
//Hn, yes he is.// I nearly jumped out of my skin when I herd Hiei's voice in my head.  
  
"Hn, baka." The short one, Hiei, didn't talk much apparently.  
  
"Kuwabara, do you honestly think I would bring them here if they ment harm?" The orange  
  
haired one looked at Suuichi. Funny they refered to him by his last name.  
  
"Shrimp, said you told us to be ready." How did he tell them? 001 said whatever was trying took  
  
look into our minds was looking into Suuichi's, even though he tried to block it as he did with  
  
us. Was it this... Hiei?  
  
"Yes, but I didn't say they were the ones who did this. Now put your rei sword away." Rei?  
  
Doesn't that mean spirit... Spirit sword? I hadn't even noticed he was holding something.  
  
/\They're not cyborgs, we have to find out how they can do these things, 009./\ 


	5. Oniisan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Cyborg 009.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
// Fox?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//It's the toddle that kept me out of their minds.// This rather surprised me.  
  
/Really? The toddler? How?/  
  
/\Just so you know, this toddler can hear every word you say. And this toddler also has a name;  
  
001./\ I literally jumped at this.  
  
"Daijoubu?"(1) Yusuke asked, eyeing Hiei and I. He knew we could talk mentally.   
  
"Hai. I'm fine."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Are they staying for dinner too, Ku-?"  
  
"Suuichi?" Thank goodness. I wouldn't have to make upsome excuse for interupting Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, 'kaasan?" I could see worry on her face.  
  
"Your friend... Yusuke... He won't wake up. I shook him to see if he was hungry, and then I  
  
noticed he looks very pale, almost dead." I had anticipated this. I just smiled at her, chuckling  
  
slightly.  
  
"Don't worry 'kaasan. Yusuke's a deep sleeper he'll sleep hinself out then wake up on his own,  
  
there's no otherr way to wake him when he's like this. As for being very pale, it's been a long  
  
day, think of what he's been through. He probably won't wake up for a while." I mentally sent a  
  
mental message to the rest of my team.  
  
/They were looking for Yusuke, they said they wanted to protect him from who ever did this.  
  
They don't have any reikai or youkai, so even if they do mean harm, they won't prove much of a  
  
threat. By the way I only told them my human name, so don't call me-/  
  
// Hn, if the toddler can block me from entering they're minds chances are he can hear us talking  
  
now. By the way, I do not enjoy being called shrimp, Kuwabaka.//  
  
"Don't call me that!" He yelled. The idiot was getting some odd looks from the others. They  
  
didn't here he reason for him saying that. Exept maybe the toddler.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 001's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
After hearing that I could see I had many things to think about. The one, Suuichi, said his  
  
human name, meaning he wasn't human. The orange haired one had made an orange colored  
  
sword apear from nowhere, then disapear to nowhere; they called it a spirit sword, that in and of  
  
itself was interesting. The short one had said that I could block him out, meaning it was him who  
  
had tried to get into our minds. The fact that Suuichi could communicate with him, and prevent  
  
me from blocking him out of his mind means that he, too, has telepathic powers. I couldn't hear  
  
what they were saying the first time, I'd had to comsentrate on keeping him out. This time,  
  
however, I heard every word. I wonder who these friends of this Yusuke were. I wonder if he has  
  
these powers too. I woder where they got them. There was only one thing I didn't need to wonder  
  
about: they were his friends, and they would and could protect him againt anyone. Even  
  
Blackghost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Shiori's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was very good. You certainly are an excellent chef." I cometed to Shiori's chubby friend.  
  
He's bringing home some interesting characters these days. Oh well at least he's bringing  
  
someone home. I used too worry about him. He never had friends. Then he started bringing home  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma now he goes out more, of course he comes home a little worse for the  
  
wear, but.... oh well. "I'll set some aside for Yusuke. I'm sure he'll want some."  
  
"That's a good idea 'kaasan. I'll get a plate." he replied and immediately got up to do so. I noticed  
  
the two called Francois and Joe were very close; they always knew where the other was. Much the  
  
same as my son and Hiei.  
  
"That's an adorable baby, is he your's?" She looked afraid to answer for a minute, but then Joe  
  
saved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, he's my brother."  
  
//Hn, he's an only child, he was raised by soneone he calls'the father'. The toddler's not his  
  
brother.// Hiei must have been reading his mind for his past.  
  
"My mother died a while."  
  
//That parts true, she froze to death on the steps of some huge building with statues of women  
  
with wings. He was still a baby.//  
  
/That sounds like a church. They sometimes raise orphans./  
  
"I'm no good with children, so Francois is helping me." I knew the toddler was listening to Hiei  
  
as though he didn't know any of this.  
  
/\Hiei, how are you able to know all this? 009-err Joe- didn't tell you, and none of us told you; so  
  
how?/\ 009 huh, well that explains the name thing earlier.  
  
//Hn.// Suddenly Francois jumped.  
  
"Oh, um, may I use your bathroom?"  
  
/\She sensed something./\.  
  
"Yes, Suuichi will you show her?"  
  
I smiled at her,"Yes 'kaasan." /I'll find out what made her jump; believe me, it wasn't a need use  
  
the bathroom./  
  
"Daijoubu?" I aked. She looked confused so I said in english, "Are you alright?" The toddler said,  
  
"She's fine, she sensed something. What did you sense?"  
  
"Two things: first, the boy on the couch is wandering around out of his body, from the things he's  
  
saying, I think it's happened before. And there was a huge power surge just west of here out in a  
  
forest." (A/N: I don't actually know whitch way the park is from his house, I just guessed.)  
  
"Here's the bathroom, I'll go find out what it is your -err- sensing. Wait a minute did you say  
  
Yusuke is wondering around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Yes; he's been sticking around me. Probably because I can see him."  
  
"Yusuke, will you go find out what it is; no one will notice if you go. None of us can with out  
  
alerting 'kaasan."  
  
"He nodded then left. I'll tell you what he says when he gets back."  
  
"I'm going back, they'll wonder what took so long." I went back to the kitchen. No one oticed  
  
when I got back except Hiei.  
  
//Hn, what took you so long, fox?// I couldn't resist the urge to tease him,  
  
/I didn't know you cared./  
  
//Hn, yes, you did.// I smiled.  
  
/True./  
  
//Did you find anything?//  
  
/Yes. She can see and hear Yusuke, he's wandering around out of his body./  
  
//And?//  
  
/And she felt a huge power surge west of here in the park. Yusuke went to check it out./  
  
"Suuichi, Hiei are you two okay? You've been awfully quite during dinner."  
  
"Yes, 'kaasan. I'm fine, just worried."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine with Yusuke. We'll get Atsuko back soon." I gave her a sad  
  
smile, a fake smile, but she couldn't tell. No one could, excepting, of course, Hiei.  
  
Just then Francois walked in and I heard the toddler's voice in my head.  
  
/\He said pacifier-breath is coming. Who is that./\  
  
//Hn, you'll find out soon enough.//  
  
/ Hiei, Why didn't we sense them, and why didn't he just show up in the livingroom, like usual?/  
  
/\Ahh, I believe that's my fault. I shielded this place. You might want to find a way to get rid of  
  
her./\   
  
DING- DONG  
  
/\Too late. He's here./\  
  
"I'll get it 'kaasan."  
  
"Hello, Ku-"  
  
"Suuichi. I'm Suuichi." He rised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm here about Yusuke. But I didn't for get Shiori." He held up a box.  
  
"I didn't either." I hadn't seen Boton there, she too held up a box.  
  
"Come in. We have some other guests, too." When we walked in. Kuwabara was yelling,  
  
"PRESENT TIME!" They all had brought gifts, I didn't know they knew it was her birthday. I  
  
knew Hiei did, But I didn't think he would get her anything. "Why don't you go first, seeing as  
  
how she's your mom." Kuwabara said to me. My gift to her was a necklace with a very small,  
  
living rose that would never wilt in her lifetime. Then Yukina gave her her present, a bracelet with  
  
about twenty pearls dandling off it. Tear gems. Kuwabara's gift was a human gift, but just as  
  
sweet. It was a wooden music box, with rubies and gold encrusting int and spelling her name.  
  
Then Boton, tthen koenma, then I gave her Yusukes gift for him, till all of us had given her a gift  
  
except Hiei. None of us expected him to give her a gift so none of us saw him subltly give her a  
  
small box.  
  
"Oh, Hiei! They're beautiful!I've never seen dimonds like this before." We all looked. In the box  
  
Hiei had given her was a pair of diamond earings. Tear gem diamonds. She hugged Hiei, he  
  
stiffened, but to the surprise of us all, didn't push her off. After a few moments, she realized she  
  
was hugging my friend that doesn't like to be touched and let go. "Sorry, thank you, I just... I  
  
didn't..."  
  
"Hn."//Come out side, fox.//  
  
/Hai./ Then he stormed out.  
  
"It's o.k. 'Kaasan, he'll be fine." Then I ran out after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei?" It was Kurama.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I'm honored that you would give your tear gems to 'kaasan, I mean tear gems are priceless and  
  
she doesn't know their true value..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, where did you get them? I've never seen you cry, I doubt you've done it for centuries. If you  
  
don't want to tell me, that's fine. I think she's glad you let her hug you -"  
  
"Hn, fox." He looked up at me. "All babies cry."  
  
"But you still have them? From when you were a baby?"  
  
"Hn."Probably best not to answer that, besides I could still have the ones from my babyhood, I  
  
kept all my tear gems, like he said they were priceless. If I needed money for something I couldn't  
  
steal over the years, I would sell one or two and buy it.  
  
"Hiei?" Yukina. My sister. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone.." Kurama left. "I'm  
  
sorry. If it's not my place to say this, or if offends you if I do..." She looked at me, searching for  
  
aproval. I nodded. "Only Koorime cry tear gems, and you cry tear gems." I looked at her,  
  
surprised. She couldn't have made the connection, could she? "And, well, all these years I've been  
  
searching for my brother..." One half of my brain was frozen in disbelief, the other was rebuking it  
  
for being so. "... and he's been right under my nose, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yukina." I wispered.  
  
"Hasn't he, oniisan?"  
  
"Hai." I looked away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled my chin so I was looking her in the eye. I remained silent.  
  
"Oniisan, I wish you had told me." Then she hugged me. "I am so happy. I wished my brother  
  
would be like you, turns out he is you." Then she started crying.  
  
"K'so, this is why I didn't tell you: I didn't want to hurt you."(2) She looked at me, surprised.  
  
"These are not tears of sadness, oniisan. They are tears of happiness." Then Kuwabaka came out.  
  
"YUKINA-SAN! Why are you crying? What is something the shrimp did?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes; Kuzuma-san. Hiei is my brother. I have found him at last." 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, Here's the deal... First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long with the last few  
  
chapter's, but we (my family) were moving into a new house so I didn't have a computer or, once  
  
I had mine back, no internet. But I fixed that now. Second, this will be replaced as soon as I get  
  
the next chapter written. To me it seems a waste of perfectly good space which could be better  
  
filled. Third, I don't mind flames, if you truly think my story sucks, say so; but if your going to  
  
say so, tell me why, even if it's just cause you don't like the particular pairing in the fic. Fourth,  
  
could someone tell me the difference between "Shounen Ai" and "Yoai" (how is it spelled). I  
  
made it so my e-mail is shown under my profile if you could tell me, I would much appreciate it.  
  
And, last but not least, I want to thank Ryoken for helping me by asking me to reread it, I made  
  
some adjustments to a couple of chapters and hope it's less confusing. If not, just say so, I'll try  
  
my best to fix my mistakes...   
  
Thank You for actually reading my fic, But enough talking, gotta get writing!   
  
Rebel at Heart  
  
P.S. If you have idea's for the next chapter or any thing, don't hesitate to tell me. I would  
  
love some fresh meat to chew on. (And I'm on writer's block for this fic. I have two other's I've  
  
been writing but haven't put up. That's another thing, if you don't mind my doing more than one  
  
at once, I'd like to put them up too. It used to piss me off when author's had more than one fic  
  
going at once, but I've found it helps with writer's block...) Any way thanks for reading my fic  
  
and all that. Thanks for the reviews... sorry, I have NO memory at all, I meant to thank you for  
  
that up in the beginning bit. Oh, well. Thank you. Bye! 


	7. Suspicions and a Visit

Chapter 6: Suspicions and a Visit  
  
/ Kurama  
  
//Hiei  
  
/\ 001  
  
~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukina, and I walked back into Kurama's house. The oaf was in a state of shock. He just  
  
stared blankly, which I found very amusing. Everyone, excepting Shiori, was gathered around the  
  
couch discussing what to do. We had just joined them when a huge figure cloaked in black  
  
appeared from nowhere. We immediately went into defensive stance around Yusuke and the  
  
girls, the ningens Kurama had brought tensed but did not move.  
  
//... Kurama?//  
  
/No idea. 001?/  
  
/\ This is a holographic image of who we have been trying to defeat for years. The one we think  
  
did this to your friend, Yusuke. To make a long story short, we're cyborgs he- /\  
  
// What's a cy-bo-rg.//  
  
/\ We're half machine. We each have special abilities. 009, Joe, is the most recent therefore the  
  
most advanced. I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities. 002, the one with the long nose, has  
  
jets in his feet so he can fly. 003, Francois, can sense things. 004, the one with white hair, can  
  
shoot bullets out of each finger on one of his hands (that's why he's wearing the glove) and has  
  
missiles in each leg. 005, the huge one over there, has super- human strength and can talk to trees  
  
and such... 006, the short one who cooked dinner, can shoot a 4000 C flame out of his mouth.  
  
007, the bald one, changes shape. 008, the African American over there, can breathe under  
  
water. And, of course, 009, Joe, he can move super fast at two speed levels. And that's all of us.  
  
That is an image of Blackghost, he turned us into cyborgs against our will, we've been fighting  
  
him ever since./\ The figure turned facing us.  
  
"Your friend is alive, but not for long...Ha, Ha, Ha! You are all fools, seeing as how you took so  
  
long to come to my ware house, I thought I would come and make sure you got my message. I  
  
can see you did. I hope you come soon, your red-haired friend may have prevented him from  
  
dying, but it is only temporary. Surely you realize this... Youko Kurama." He said Kurama's  
  
name slowly, as though to draw attention to the fact that he had lied to the cy-bor-gs about his  
  
name. I glanced over to them. They had become even more apprehensive, now casting wary eyes  
  
back and forth between the figure and our group. Kurama narrowed his eyes,  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked calmly. The figure laughed again.  
  
"No; but it doesn't take an idiot to find information on you, nor your little Reikai Tantei."  
  
"It's not my Reikai Tantei, we work under Yusuke, and he under Koenma, though it is more of  
  
Yusuke's than Koenma's."  
  
"He was an easy target," he said indicating Yusuke, "I've been watching him ever since he died,  
  
he was going to be my next cyborg, when he died I was going to steal his body especially when  
  
the body came back to life suddenly. It was ideal: nobody home, nobody to miss him, him not  
  
able to fight back, the cops probably wouldn't spend to much effort looking for him, but the one I  
  
hired to steal the body betrayed me. He'd found out what I wanted with it, so instead he tried to  
  
burn the house down. Fortunately, the body survived. Unfortunately, he came back before I could  
  
make more plans. This was my opportunity, I tried to put the blame on you, but it didn't work."  
  
He paused,  
  
"How did you get your hands on Makai plants, you're but a ningen." I asked. He looked at me for  
  
moment as though trying to figure out who I was.  
  
"Ah, yes; Jaganshi Hiei, wielder of the Jagan eye, Forbidden child of the Koorime. It's common  
  
knowledge you hate humans, yet here you are not just protecting one but fighting along side one  
  
too." He laughed. Normally this would have really pissed me off, but I was a little preoccupied  
  
with a bunch of ningens that suddenly showed up an attempted to steal Yusuke. I saw this and  
  
yelled,   
  
"Fox, their going after Yusuke meet up with me later." Then grabbed my unconscious friend's  
  
body and ran. They'd have no trouble with the ningens, they are just ningens after all, and  
  
Kurama would have no trouble finding me after they'd finished. I ran to the forest where I could  
  
easily hide with Yusuke.   
  
~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei saw the humans trying to steal Yusuke before I did, grabbed him and left. The figure  
  
flickered then disappeared, leaving me with a group of suspicious allies and ningens with guns...  
  
and no idea as to where Kuwabara was. I yelled for Kuwabara, there was no way for human girls  
  
to dodge the bullets, and if I wanted to defeat the humans I couldn't be protecting the girls. I got  
  
my whip out, startling the cyborgs into action. We defeated the humans and the cyborgs began to  
  
ask questions. I silenced them.  
  
"Hiei is a member of this group as well, I will not say a thing unless we are all here. Come on  
  
Kuwabara, he's this way."  
  
/\Do you mind if we come?/\ 001 asked.  
  
"Come if you want, but let me go ahead to make sure he won't attack you. Even if you had ki  
  
signatures, we aren't familiar with them. Kuwabara, you lead them." and with that I left. 


	8. I can see him too

/Kurama's Telepathic Messages/  
  
//Hiei's Telepathic Messages//  
  
/\001's Telepathic Messages/\  
  
|Kuwabara's telepathic Messages|  
  
~Yusuke until he's back in his body. Don't eve think of asking when that'll happen, for I ,yself  
  
have absolutely no idea yet. Keyword YET!~  
  
~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~  
  
I followed Hiei easily, but when I saw him he had an amused look on his face and his eyes were  
  
flicking back an forth as though he saw something I couldn't.   
  
"Hiei?" I asked. His eyes quit moving and focused on me.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. He quirked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"The woman was right, if I use my Jagan I can see Yusuke." then there were a bunch of noises off  
  
in the distance. Kuwabara was with them so I assumed it was the cyborgs. I chuckled suddenly,  
  
thinking of something, "What am I going to tell 'kaasan?"  
  
"That it was a hoax, that they were playing a joke, tell her the truth, for all I care."  
  
"Oh, come now Hiei, you don't mean that." I was genuinely confused, Hiei didn't usually take an  
  
attitude with me... around the others maybe, but not me.  
  
"Hn." I walked up behind him and put my arms over his shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps you need some convincing... ne?" He smirked, and closed his eyes leaning into my touch  
  
oh- so- slightly.  
  
"You can convince me all you want later, fox; but right now Yusuke is having the time of his life  
  
laughing his head of; at what I'm afraid I'm not privy to." then it clicked, he'd told me he could see  
  
Yusuke, but I hadn't made the connection... until he said that. I was about to say more when  
  
Kuwabara's voice interrupted me  
  
|Err... guys, um, well just to warn you. These aren't normal ningen.[humans] and, well, there are  
  
nine of them and one of me... and well they're not happy... and well, um, I can't find you guys.|  
  
~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~  
  
|Err... guys, um, well just to warn you. These aren't normal ningen and, well, there are nine of  
  
them and one of me... and well they're not happy... and well, um, I can't find you guys.|   
  
"I wonder, if he didn't speak if he would still seem so dumb." I asked to no one in particular. I  
  
thought for a second, then said, "yes; yes, he would."  
  
"Hiei, I'll stay here with Yusuke's body, you go find Kuwabara." I nodded and he let go. "And  
  
Hiei, don't kill him for getting lost."  
  
"Hn."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, here's the deal... I've got the worst case of writers block. Anybody got any ideas? Just leave  
  
them in a review or email me at hyoukinmono@hotmail.com. I'm sorry this chappy's so short, but  
  
I am out of ideas and I've been having some problems with my computer. Thax for your patience,  
  
Bye! 


End file.
